


Autumn Reminiscence

by deadmannewil



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Check summary for context, Childhood Memories, Cute, F/M, Flashback, Fluff, Friendship, Happy, No Angst, Oneshot, after the game, before the game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 13:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18718231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadmannewil/pseuds/deadmannewil
Summary: A fic I've written as a part of Krusie one hour challenge.Check twitter for more content, like fan-art, and other writings.https://twitter.com/KxS_1hThe topic was: child, which I've interpreted as childhood. So, we'll see a kind fic about how Susie and Kris first met.Thank you for reading, please visit the account, it has good stuff in there!As always, all criticism is welcome.----Attention!I've decided to revisit the fic and to write it in a better way. The story and all that is the same but grammar and descriptions are much better. However, since that would be kinda breaking the rule of the challenge, if I were to only replace it, I'm glad to say that the original, challenge-written version, can be found by visiting this link: https://pastebin.com/2vcv9S1qThank you for your time and I hope you liked what I've changed!





	Autumn Reminiscence

It’s a nice evening today. It's raining, some birds are chirping outside and it’s overall a pretty calm day. In fact, it's a great day for any activity!

Kris, the only human in Hometown is currently 10 years old. But, even if he's a kid, he's rather mature, as he's home alone because his everloving mother and his everloving brother are out to buy groceries. A shame for Kris, since he'd love to spend this day with him... But that doesn't mean that Asriel won't be home soon, they'll still spend time together!

Kris, however, isn't saddened by it... For he has the perfect activity! Building a town model, out of various buildings, roads, and, of course, people figures. Kris doesn’t quite know what he’s doing exactly, he's no mayor, and he's no manager but it’s fun to him. It’s fun to have this little town, a little town of many little pieces.

Seems for a good evening, doesn’t it? Tea, pie and maybe even some cool movie! Nothing can go wrong today, it just rightfully can't.

And, as Kris would put an officer figure near to what seemed to be a police HQ, there was some knocking. Knocking where, though? Is the knocking coming from the house's entrance door?

"Are they back so soon?" - Kris vocally wondered. It's odd, considering they left like 5 minutes ago, haven't they? However, it's better to check, and as such Kris stands up from the floor, walking out of his room, moving downstairs and then proceeding to that one door, holding the outside world from their household.

“Mom? Asriel? Is that you?” - Kris asked through the closed door. He wasn't tall enough just yet to peek and see who was standing there.

“N-no... It's, uhm… My name is Susie...” - Somebody responded. They had a feminine voice and the voice had a pitch that seemed of a child.

“Who are you? I don't think I've ever met you...” - Kris said. Whoever this person is, Kris didn't know them and mom always said that talking to strangers is dangerous... But if that someone is a kid, then... Then wouldn't it be right to give them the benefit of the doubt?

Mom always told Kris to be a good child and so at this time, Kris is going to be a good child.

“No... You haven't... It's just that- It's cold and wet, and I live far away... I'm also a bit scared...” - Susie replied, explaining her situation.

For Kris, the rain grew louder. That has pressured the young boy, so he had to think faster if he wanted all to be well!  
  
Now, Kris isn’t sure if he's about to do the right thing... But he thinks it'd be for the best. And, besides, if that person really does live far away... Walking home, while it rains with the annoying wind, is not something pleasant, let's just say.

“Alright, I will open the door and you should come in, okay?” - Kris said, opening the door.

After it has been opened, Kris saw who this "Susie" really was. Susie was a purple monster, with scaly skin, and she looked like a girl. She also had a yellow parka over her, with water drops sliding and falling from the said clothing. She also had a patch on her left cheek, as if she came out of trouble. She was a fair bit shorter than Kris, which would make it easy for Kris to pet her, for example.

“Thank you… Thank you so much!” - Susie said, stepping in. Kris closed the door and stood close to it.

Susie didn't go far from the door either. Kris, unsure of what to do, offered a hand to her, which she took and... They both didn't know where to go next from that.

“Uhm…” - Was her reaction. Kris also had a bit of a weird feeling but decided not to think much of it.

“Oh, hold on. Could you take off your shoes? I don’t really want to mope the floor…” - Kris said, really not wanting to wash the floor.

“Oh, sure!.. Um… Where could I put this..?” - Susie asked pointing her finger to the parka.

“Ah, just give it to me, it needs to dry out. I know where to put it to.” - Kris said, offering to take it.

“Y-yeah… Here!” - Susie murmured out, taking off the parka and handing it to the boy. Kris, holding the parka, went to the bathroom. Susie undid the knots on her boots and now, walking around in white cutesy socks with a cutesy t-shirt and the same jeans quilt she had, she followed Kris.

Kris stepped into the bathroom and hanged the clothing piece on a drying rack. Since it was still early autumn, the summer rains are still present. Kris turned around and stepped back out of surprise to see the girl following him.

“Ah, you didn’t have to follow me here, you know…” - Kris said, with hearable surprise in his voice.

“Uhm… I know that... I just… Don’t know what else to do and besides, you didn't tell me to wait!” - Susie said, looking on the floor for a bit, and then looking at Kris' face. Kris frowned himself, taking a few steps to Susie, causing Susie to be slightly discomforted.

“Oh, right... Uhm, I also realized you didn’t get my name, so... Howdy, I’m Kris.” - Kris said, holding his hand out for a handshake.

“I’m Susie, but I think you already know that, hehe!” - Susie said, shaking Kris' hand and giggling.

“So, Susie, how did you come across my house?" - Kris asked, genuinely interested in how she came to this area if she lives afar.

“I was going back from my walk... Visiting somebody, but just as I was to begin my way, it started raining. Since I live far away from here, I didn't want to walk in the rain and get soaked so... I saw your house which was the nearest to me at that time, and I decided to ask if I could maybe wait out the rain… I can, right?”

 

Susie looked at Kris expectedly. Kris understood it all now and gave her a reassuring smile. He also said that she could.  
  
"Awesome!" - Susie responded.  
  
But, as Kris thought more, maybe he could help the girl more... And Kris stated his thoughts vocally: - "Maybe we should call your parents so they could come to pick you up?”

Susie frowned slightly but then perked up and said: - “Yeah, I’d love to, but my phone’s out of battery…” 

“Do you have your mom's, or dad's phone number memorized?”

“Yes, I do.”

“Let’s go call them from our phone, then.”

“Okay, sure.”

Kris went out of the bathroom with Susie following him like a puppy would follow their tail. Not forgetting to flip out the light switch in the bathroom, to stop the electricity bill from growing higher. He then came to the kitchen, and looked for a phone… However, it seems that there’s no phone after all. Kris checks the drawers for any phones but those drawers also have nothing like a phone.

“Oh. I think that for us to call your parents we’ll have to wait for my parents…” - Kris said, realizing that his mother probably got the phone.

“Oh… Will they come home soon?” - Susie said with a frown.

“I don’t know. They’re out to buy some stuff... But they should be back soon since... Since uh... Since it shouldn't take long?”

“Okay... Um...”

“Uhm, right... How about we come to my room and play, then?”

“Okay, sure!”

Kris walks out of the kitchen, once again, with Susie. They both come to his and Asriel’s room, with Kris’ side as shallow as always, and Asriel’s side as amazing as always.

Susie seemed to be in awe, at the sight of such beautiful trophies on Asriel’s side. Kris noticed it and said: “Those trophies are my brother’s… Please don’t touch them.”

“Why not?”

“I… I don’t really like when they’re touched.”

“Oh… Okay.” - Susie nodded in understanding.

Kris pointed to his little fiction town model, as Susie noticed it, her interest has really perked up at the sight of such a cool thing.

“Wow… Is that a town?”

“Yes, I built it.”

“That’s so cool…”

“Thanks! Um, here, you can build something too.”

“Woah…” - Susie said, awestruck, with an expression that can only be described as true happiness.

She, while giggling, placed a tiny house outside of the town, perhaps making some sort of a hidden home.

Kris picked up on it and placed a child silhouette next to the house. Susie noticed it, and gave Kris a house model, just like the one she placed for herself. Kris, in exchange, gave her an another but a slightly taller child silhouette.

Kris put the house onto the other unoccupied part of the whole model, with Susie placing the silhouette next to that house.

Susie then got an expression, that seemed that she had a mischevious idea, which Kris followed with great interest, not knowing what to wait for. They haven’t done much yet but it’s been pretty fun for him, and it seemed it was fun for her indeed!

“Rawr! I’m The Violetzilla! I’ve come to ruin this town! Rawrrr!” - Susie said loudly, maintaining a toothy grin.

“Oh no!” - Kris said. - “The Violetzilla is back to the town! Everyone, leave your homes! Hide into the forest!”

When Kris said that, Susie smacked some taller buildings with her hand which made the buildings fall and shatter into some smaller pieces.

“Rawr! You cannot run from The Violetzilla! It’s impossible to run away and be safe! Rawrrr!” - Susie said as loudly as she did the first time, giggling afterwards.

In response to such a marvellous stunt, Kris started dragging out every possible silhouette of a person that was nearby the fallen buildings... Or on top of the buildings, somehow... Meaning to drag them out into the forest, away from The Violetzilla’s gaze.

“We gotta tell the commander about The Violetzilla! We need her gone, so she wouldn’t destroy-- Ahhhhh!” - Kris played the voices of the silhouettes, stopping because of loud thump, caused by, more buildings falling. With an overexaggerated laughter coming from Susie, Kris got up and said: - “I’m the commander!" - Then, pointing at Susie with a gesture seeming of a finger gun, continued his speech: - "The Mighty Violetzilla, leave the town now, or else I’d have to do something, I don’t want to.”

Susie caught up on that, knowing full well what they’re playing, she got up too, and walking with exaggerated steps closer to Kris, loudly stated: “If you think that you can defeat me - you’re wrong! Nobody can defeat The Violetzilla! Rawr!”

With that, Kris came closer, with them gently headbutting each other at this point, as Kris said: - “Oh yeah? Well, I’ll be very interested to find out how you’re going to resist my secret attack!”

Susie made a grin and said to try her, Kris shrugged, went away, and dashed to his bed, taking a pillow out and putting it on the floor, and then very hastily, tackled Susie on the pillow, then tickling her.

“Nyohoho- Stop it, Kris- Ahahaaha- The Violetzilla- ahahha- will not be defea- ahahaha!”

“If you want me to stop the attack, you need to vow for you to leave the town, and to never come back!” - Kris said, continuing the tickles.

With that, Susie moved her hands, tickling Kris too, which made Kris laugh and stumble too, thus this evolved into a big laughter-fest, which went on and would go on for a larger amount of time until Kris heard his room’s door open again.

“Kris? Brother, are you alr-...” - Asriel stepped in, seeing the two children playing and tickling each other. He recalled seeing the child on the break in school, so he breathed out what breath he held, knowing that it’s somebody Kris is safe around.

Kris, seeing Asriel catching them during their play-session, for some reason seemed embarrassing... With his cheeks red, and Susie's cheeks purple, out of embarrassment they awkwardly smiled to Asriel, with him holding a hand to his forehead and sighing.

“Oh, Kris… What did mom tell you about strangers?” - Asriel said, calmly. Asriel frowned when he saw that Susie frowned as well.

“Bro, she’s okay, she’s a friend… And it was raining, I had to do what I did.” - Kris said, up from the floor. Susie was taken aback, did she really make a new friend today? And by something that didn't seem that could do it too!

“Kris, I know you’ve meant well. But uh, y-… You know what, it’s fine. Excuse my manners.” - He said, turning his head to Susie. - “Now you, young lady, who are you?”

“My name is Susie…”

“Well, nice to meet you, Susie. I’m Asriel, I’m Kris’ brother! Why won't we come downstairs? You should also meet our mother if you're here.”

“Alright...” - Susie said. Something about Asriel seemed familiar to her. White fur, and those gentle manners... Seems familiar.

Asriel turned around and went downstairs, Kris almost began doing the same, before feeling his hand taken, he looked and saw Susie with a worried expression.

“Hey, it’s alright. It’s all okay, yeah? Do not be afraid, he's my brother... The coolest person I know, hahah. And, besides, we’re now going to call your parents, right?” - Kris said, squeezing her hand. He knew that sometimes physical actions could give comfort, and seeing Susie smile and calm down, it meant that it was true. 

 

So, he tried something different. He petted her. Susie, of course, was surprised and at first, was hesitant and unsure about if she liked being petted. But when she felt it to be comforting, and it to make her relieved, she allowed the petting.

With that done, holding hands they came down, and as Toriel saw both children she walked up to Kris, before embracing him into a tight hug.

“Oh, child... “

“It’s okay mom, I’m fine.”

“I know now, but still, you should've been more careful! But, let me see who it is, after all..." - Toriel said, then turning to the second child, adjusting her glasses, before smiling, and saying: - "Oh, Susie, it’s you!” - Toriel said when she saw one of her students. And, since Toriel is a perceptive and a wise woman, she knew why Susie would be here. She didn't want to press on it, so she came close to the child, embracing her into a hug too.

“H-Hi, Ms Dreemurr…” - Susie said, looking to the floor like a lost puppy, also holding onto the goat lady.

 

Toriel released the embrace, with Susie doing the same. With a smile, Toriel looks at Susie.

“Oh please, call me Toriel. You’re a guest in our house, make yourself at home!” - Toriel said. Susie is now a guest and an actual friend, indeed, in the house.

“Thank you. M-Ms Toriel, could I ask you to p-please call my parents?”

“Of course, child. You don’t have to tell me anything, I know that you live afar, and it was raining.”

“Thank you very much!”

“Asriel, dear, could you please make some tea for us all? It’s still gonna be some time before the rain would stop, and we have a guest.”

“Of course mom, I will have it made in a minute! Kris, could you help?” - Asriel said, asking of Kris' help.

“Of course bro.” - Kris agreed.

And after that, the Dreemurr's household had a great evening. They talked, they ate, they drank, they watched a movie. Susie ended up staying for a bit later than she'd expected to stay but she didn't mind it, in fact, she liked it, it's been fun!

Susie’s dad would come soon to pick her. The rain would soon end, and Kris’ day went even better than he expected.

Indeed, it was a good autumn day.

  
\--------------

 

...And now, Kris looks at Susie, who's peacefully sleeping. Kris feels proud of her, seeing how far she came to become a better person, even if it was through many hardships, and how her kind heart only grew to be bigger and kinder, improving on her childhood self.

With a smile, Kris falls into his bed, and with happy thoughts, falls asleep, without any problems.

Good night, sleep tight, remember the autumn right.

  
  



End file.
